Calcium is a universal biological signaling molecule that is used by nearly all forms of life, from plants, microbes, animals to humans. It is indispensable for cell function and plays an important role in the cardiovascular, nervous and immune systems as well as many other organs. The significance of calcium signaling for human disease cannot be overstated. Basic science discovery into the physiology of calcium channels, pumps, transporters and binding proteins has been accompanied by new insights into the pathophysiological role of abnormal calcium signals in numerous diseases. These include common conditions like autoimmunity, pancreatitis, Alzheimer's disease, neuropsychiatric diseases, cardiac arrhythmias, and also more rare genetic disorders such as severe combined immunodeficiency, that have provided critical insight into the function of specific calcium handling molecules. New insights into the molecular regulation of calcium signals have led to the identification of viable new drug targets for the treatment of autoimmunity, inflammation, hypertension, heart failure, neurological and other disorders with new drugs being in development, clinical trials or already in use. This application is for partial financial support o the 2016 FASEB Science Research Conference (SRC) on Calcium and Cell Function, which will be held from June 12 - 17, 2016 in Lisbon, Portugal. This is the 15th in a series of biennial conferences. It will be the most significant international meeting of the calcium field in 2016 and a forum where leading scientists from around the world come together to present and discuss their latest and most important research. The objectives of the conference are to facilitate the understanding of the molecular and cellular mechanisms of calcium signaling and homeostasis, and to elucidate the physiological and pathological effects of calcium in health and disease. Emphasis at this meeting will be placed on the role of aberrant calcium signals in the pathogenesis of immunological disorders, especially infectious, inflammatory and allergic diseases. Besides these specific scientific objectives, the meeting seeks to foster the free exchange of current scientific knowledge and ideas at the forefront of the calcium field by bringing together internationally recognized experts. Importantly, the conference aims to provide young scientists with the opportunity to present their work and to engage in rigorous scientific discussion among themselves and with leaders in the field in a casual environment, and to provide career counseling to young scientists through organized Meet-the-Experts sessions. To accomplish these objectives, 120-140 established investigators and young scientists will discuss state-of the art research in long and short talks, posters and informal discussions during the meeting. The organizers will make every effort to faithfully represent the diversity of the field ad provide women, underrepresented minorities and junior scientists with the opportunity to present their work.